


Take me home

by 28MonstersWithin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, pet shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28MonstersWithin/pseuds/28MonstersWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot day when a stranger decided to look for a pet and it was Dean's job to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me home

It was a lazy hot afternoon: The air-conditioner unit’s highest setting is weak against the temperature, the ice cubes melt instantly once they leave the fridge, and Dean Winchester hates every single moment of being burned in hell. And by hell, he meant a pet shop where he works part-time. He doesn’t even like animals, but he just needed the money to send his little brother, Sammy to college who can’t stop saying over and over that he wanted to become a lawyer. Dean, being the good brother that he is, works non-stop just to get Sam’s dreams to come true. Although he knows that the kid could definitely get a scholarship, he still works harder than a cow so that both of them can get by the though life in the city.

Dean was sitting by the counter, fixed his name tag on his shirt and looked around him, all the animals around, big or small, looked as pale and thirsty as he is. He felt like not wanting to stand up to do something about this but, this is after all his job: to look after these animals until they find someone to bring them home and have a family. Dean sighed as he got up and took out the cold water from the fridge of the office and, filled each cup for each of the animals with the most refreshing water from God himself.

When Dean had finished refilling, the dogs went on a racket. The large brownish Labrador was bullying the smaller black one.

“Fuck guys!” Dean cursed at them as he separated them apart.

“Who the hell even put you two together? Everyone knows you two don’t get along.” Dean mentioned as he put the larger Labrador out of the cage and into another. When the Labrador had settled in, Dean saw the lizard in the aquarium look at him as if he’s done something wrong.

“I’m just doing my job! You bearded dragon!” Dean said to the young lizard, “And besides its better that the two of them spend time apart, they keep arguing, and that’s not good for the little guy’s condition.”

The store bells clanged, and that means business. The Winchester turned his head towards the door and saw a good-looking man in a trench coat enter the place. The man looked around for a bit, while Dean kept staring at him, watching his every move as if the man was a criminal. _Who even wears a lot of layers of clothes on weathers like this?_ Then Dean made up his mind, that man has got to be keeping something under those clothes and, Dean won’t let him get away with stealing any products for sweet animals, not on his watch.

“What do you think would be best fit for a companion?” the man asked, whose name is Castiel but, of course Dean doesn’t know that… yet.

“I’m sorry, what?” Dean asked not even realizing that the man was already talking, and to him.

“I’m looking for a companion, which one would be good for me?” the man questioned again.

“Uhm…” Dean scratched the back of his neck, “Well, that depends on your personality.”

“I don’t believe I have personality,” the stranger said with deep blue mesmerizing eyes that almost pulled Dean but, the Winchester didn’t let his guard down.

“Well, then. How ‘bout a type?”

“A type?” Castiel asked tilting his head to the right.

“Uhm, you know? If you’d like to play with it and stuff?”

“Oh no,” the man said as if offended by Dean’s question, “I would never! I would like to take care of it and to not do awful inhumane stunts on the said creature.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Dean said raising both his hands up for surrender.

The man just looked at Dean determined to get out of the store with a companion by his side and Dean sighed. This naïve man with deep smiting voice can’t be a criminal, and so Dean let his guard down… _a little._

“Alright man, why don’t we just look around and I’ll help ya out, ‘kay?” Dean asked gesturing to the store aisles.

At the first aisle, the man was overwhelmed by the hundreds of choices presented in front of him, lobsters, crabs, and many more. He saw a fish, a gold one. At first he thought that there was something special about it until another of its kind show up and then another until, he can no longer tell them apart. Dean watched the man in awe. And when the man shook his head, telling Dean that they would not be good for him, they moved to another area.

The birds flapped their majestic wings, showing off to what may seem their future owner. Castiel has always been amazed by wings, he even dreams of having one, a black one like a raven’s as he flies across the sky without worries. But, he knows that would not be possible for him and he can’t deny that these birds are marvellous. Keeping one, would only make Cas envy them and feel sorry for himself for they have wings and he doesn’t. So they moved again.

The next area was Dean’s second favourite, the lizards. That bearded dragon from hell stared at the stranger and the stranger stared back.

“What do they eat?” the man asked Dean.

“Bearded dragons are omnivores, they eat vegetables, and meat, meat being insects. Since the one you’re staring at is a younger dragon, his diet consists of twenty percent plants and eighty percent insects, which is the total opposite of an adult dragon that eats eighty percent plants and only twenty of insects. If you’re worrying where you can buy fresh meat we’ve got a stock and we sell them too.” Dean said.

“Can’t he just eat insects from my household?” Castiel questioned.

“A big no-no, brother! Those insect could contain parasites and pesticides and can result to the terrible effects on the dragon’s health.”

“Oh,” Castiel said and turned away. The bearded dragon wasn’t for him.

Dean sighed, this man’s picky. Terribly picky. Dean looked over to the bearded dragon and said, “Sorry buddy, today’s not our day.”  
He followed the customer to the area of little critters, mice, hedgehogs, hamsters. But, he just walked passed them and into the area where cats are hidden. Dean wanted to stop and back out, _forget helping this man! I’m out!_ But, he can’t of course for this is his job. And so he followed the man who’s looking at the cat with the most terrible attitude Dean has ever seen and calls that golden cat the king of hell. The king of hell looked at Dean which send shivers down his spine and…

“Accchooo!” he sneezed to his heart’s content.

“Are you alright?” the man asked as he carried the cat out of its cage, and Dean took a step back afraid for his own life.

“You aren’t supposed to take them out of their- Achooo!” Dean sneezed again.

The cat never removed his gaze from Dean and he swears that that cat is making him sneeze on purpose, cursing him with all of hell’s power. And alas he sneezed again.

“Fuck,” he cursed and went out of the area to breath some fresh air.

Dean looked at the man, as the cat, hell’s king return to his prison, serves him right for using black magic on Dean.

“I apologize for my rash decisions, I wasn’t aware that I am not supposed to let them out.” The man said.

“Nah, everything’s fine man just don’t do it again.” Dean sniffed.

“I do like him,” the man nodded as he looked back at the golden cat, and Dean rolled his eyes, “such sweet little feline.”

“King of hell you mean,” Dean muttered under his breath.

The customer heard him and chuckled, the kind of laugh that sounded heaven to Dean’s ears. Fuck it, he likes the guy.

“Well, then if I could just show you to the final destination, you decide which one you’ll get.” Dean smiled, a real smile.

“Of course, lead the way Dean.” The man said which stopped Dean.

“How‘d you?”

The man didn’t reply but instead pointed on his name tag saying _Hi, I’m Dean! How may I help you?_

“Oh…” Dean said once again, scratching the back of his neck.

They returned to the area where the bearded dragon laid, and the man said, “But, we’ve been here before.”

“You obviously didn’t see the great view.” Dean turned the man to see puppies and dogs all glad to see them both.

“Take a pick, my adorable army is here to welcome you.” Dean said with a smug.

 _“And if you can’t find someone in there you can always take me.”_ Dean whispered, which the man heard but, never bothered to mention that he did.

Castiel looked around, there were puppies jumping up and down eager to be taken home. Dogs barking to show how brave they are but, one dog got his attention. He wasn’t like the rest that’s full of energy. This one looks weak and tired although his body is in perfect shape, so he went towards him and sat next to his cage.

“He’s one of the longest to stay here.” Dean mentioned.

“Why?”

“I guess because he’s always looked like that,” Dean sat next to him, “The others keep putting him in a cage with that bigger brown Labrador and he gets bullied by that guy a lot.”

“How awful.” Castiel said as he stroked the animal’s fur through the opening of his cage and the dog leaned in to his touch.

“Yep, you’ll take him.” Dean said and stood up walking towards the dog food station.

“What makes you say that?” the customer asked as he stood up.

“I’ve seen looks like that and, that results to great partnership.” Dean smiled, “Take him. It’ll be great for both of you.”

“What shall I name him?” the man asked him.

“Whatever you like man,” Dean replied, busy packing up things the dog and his new owner needs.

“Would you like to name him?” Dean’s customer asked, which stopped Dean’s work.

Dean looked at the dog, and the dog looked at him. Then he looked at the man’s blue eyes which looked back at him, waiting for an answer. The dog looked like he’s got potential like all the rest, this one just needed a little push. He looked like a protector, a chivalrous knight in a jet black armour.

“Call him, Knight.” Dean finally said, smiling at the Batman reference he just made. _This is for you ol’ man._

“I like that,” the man said smiling and then he looked at the dog under the counter free from his cage, “Did you like that one too, buddy?”  
And Knight, the brave protector wagged his tail in response.

“That’s all,” Dean said and placed all the things needed for a first time dog owner, “Be responsible.”

“Of course, thank you, Dean.” Castiel said as he paid the bills.

“You’re welcome.”

When given the receipt, the man nodded at him as he carried the box full of supplies on one hand and leash on another.

“Oh and when I have proved that I am a responsible pet-owner, I shall take you home with me as well but, not as a pet.” The man smiled, kissing Dean’s cheek before he left the store.

Dean was left there alone with the animals, his mouth slightly opened. The man heard him earlier, _shit Dean how embarrassing is that?_ When Dean turned to look at the bearded dragon, he said… “I know man, that was smooth and hot and cute and I didn’t even fucking bother to ask his name.”

The dragon replied with a nod.


End file.
